


Olivas

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [33]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, tag de Shiva
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insight de Ziva durante el final de "Shiva" y a continuación</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olivas

Mientras las recogía, se dijo que le gustaba que aquellas ramas simbolizasen la paz aunque estuviese teñida de muerte. Abba no lo habría querido de otra forma, no habría valido para retirarse.

Aun así, cómo le habría gustado que aquella barriga fuera cierta y que él se la hubiera podido frotar. Una niña, algún día sería así, eso les prometió a las raíces, tan tortuosas como la tierra donde crecían.

Llegó antes que Tony a la oficina y le aguardó en silencio. Cuando él vio el botecito de olivas sobre su escritorio no lo entendió, pero ella sí y sonrió.


End file.
